ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics
IDW Publishing Comics (also known as Idea & Design Works LLC and IDW Media Holdings) is a fully integrated media company, which includes publishing, games, entertainment, and the San Diego Comic Art Gallery. IDW started printing Ghostbusters comics in October 2008. IDW currently holds the Ghostbusters license, which was previously held by 88MPH Studios. The Ghostbusters monthly comic book series started September 28, 2011. erikburnham Tweet 8/25/11 The monthly series' second volume ended on September 24, 2014. The series was succeeded by two cross over mini series with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and with The Real Ghostbusters respectively. An annual followed Get Real on November 25, 2015 then a third volume of the monthly series began on January 27, 2016. erikburnham Tweet 7/16/15 Comic Book Resources "NYCC EXCLUSIVE: Ghostbusters Go Worldwide In New "International" Series" 10/9/15 Previews World Issue #1 10/21/15 A second annual is set for February 1, 2017, followed by a six issue mini-series Ghostbusters 101 featuring a crossover with the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) team starting in March 2017. In terms of continuity, what is considered canon in the IDW universe are the two original movies, aspects of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Other Side mini series, the "Displaced Aggression" mini series, the "Past, Present and Future" one shot, the "Tainted Love" one shot, the "Con-Volution" one shot, the "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" one shot, "the Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" short story in the Haunted Holidays trade paperback, the "Ghostbusters: Infestation" mini series, Volume 1 of the ongoing series, Volume 2 of the ongoing series, the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters" mini series, the "Ghostbusters: Get Real" mini series, Ghostbusters Annual 2015, Volume 3 of the ongoing series or "Ghostbusters International," Ghostbusters Annual 2017, and the "Ghostbusters 101" mini-series. List of Comics This is a list of the Ghostbusters comics that IDW has published containing original material. *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future *IDW Publishing Comics- Tainted Love *IDW Publishing Comics- Con-Volution *IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?! *IDW Publishing Comics- Classified Secrets of Infestation **This mini-book was released for free prior to the first issue of Infestation and was intended to preview/solicit sales for the mini-series. *IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 1 **This explains the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 2 **This concludes the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it * IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation Sketchbook **This mini-book was a Retailer Incentive and contained zombified sketches of characters from Ghostbusters, Star Trek, Transformers, and G.I. Joe - the four licensed properties used in the Infestation mini-series. *IDW Publishing Comics- Ongoing Series **Volume One has 16 issues total. **Volume Two has 20 issues total. ***It started titled as "New Ghostbusters" then reverted back to "Ghostbusters" in Issue #5. **Volume Three is ongoing. ***It is titled "Ghostbusters International" erikburnham Tweet #1 10/9/15 erikburnham Tweet #2 10/9/15 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Times Scare! **Note: Not canon to other Ghostbusters comics in list *IDW Publishing Comics- Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters **Note: Not canon to other Ghostbusters comics in list *IDW Publishing Comics- The X-Files: Conspiracy 1 **This explain the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it *IDW Publishing Comics- The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *IDW Publishing Comics- The X-Files: Conspiracy 2 **This concludes the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it **Note: Not canon to other Ghostbusters comics in list *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut **This is a behind the scenes look at the mini-series *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Deviations **Note: Not canon to other Ghostbusters comics in list *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters New Ghostbusters 1 IDW Greatest Hits Edition *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2017 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Funko Universe **Note: Not canon to other Ghostbusters comics in list Collections *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB **Includes one exclusive story Guess What's Coming to Dinner?. *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 1 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 3 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 5 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 6 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 7 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 8 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 9 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 100-Page Spooktacular! *IDW Publishing Comics- Real Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Real Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Total Containment *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip Key Cover Abbreviations *A **The Regular Cover ***The most common cover. *B **The second most common, usually a 1:4 ratio with Cover A **Cover B was also used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *C **Cover C was used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *D **Cover D was used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *RI **The Retailer Incentive or Incentive Cover usually a 1:10 ratio with Cover A **There can be more types such as RI A and RI B, with RI A in a 1:10 ratio with Cover A and RI B in a 1:25 ratio with Cover A **RI B can sometimes be multiple one of a kind versions and as rare as RE covers. For example, Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue One had 250 copies printed of the RI B Cover but each is one of a kind with a different character on each cover. *RE **The Retailer Exclusive Cover ***The second to most rare of covers. There are 500 to 1000 printed total but several different versions limited to one comic book store franchise each. For example, Ghostbusters Issue One had nine different RE Covers with 500 of each restricted to their respective comic book retailer. *Con **The Convention Cover ***The Con Cover is limited to 1000 copies total and can only be found at a specific convention. For example, Ghostbusters Volume One Issue #13 was the first Convention Cover variant of the IDW run so far and was done for a guest appearance by Ernie Hudson. The gold foil variant of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 for the Virginia Con was limited to 250 copies and the red foil variant to 1000 copies. *Sub Var **Subscription Variant Cover ***The Sub Var Cover is a cover only for loyal subscription box customers at local comic book shops. For example, Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1 was the first issue in the ongoing series to have a Subscription Variant Cover and has become a staple variant cover since. Trivia *On page 26 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, IDW's logo is on a canvas right of Winston Zeddemore. *Erik Burnham revealed adaptations of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II have come up in conversations. erikburnham Tweet 6/16/16 Also See *Ghostbusters Print References Gallery IDWPublishingIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics